


Something Stupid

by bokayjunkie



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Olicity Hiatus Fic-A-Thon, Olicity Hiatus Fic-A-Thon 2018, OlicityHiatusFic, i have a deep obsession with best friends to lovers au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-19 21:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14881373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokayjunkie/pseuds/bokayjunkie
Summary: and then i go and spoil it all by saying something stupid like 'i love you'ohfat prompt: revelation





	Something Stupid

**Author's Note:**

> Another year, another hiatus, another ficathon! Curated over at [OlicityHiatusFicaThon](https://olicityhiatusficathon.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I've been divulging in so much friends to lovers stories on my kindle and then I listed to Something Stupid and this idea just sparked in my head. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Not beta'd, all mistakes are mine.

Oliver screwed up. Big time.

He didn’t realize it at first, but as the week went on he figured he must have done something to piss off his best friend.

From what Oliver can pinpoint, it all happened a week ago during a party his parents threw at the Queen Mansion for all the big shots in Starling City. He was there, of course, as the dutiful son and heir to the multi-billion company his family owns. He’s already six months in, shadowing his dad and prepping to take over as CEO.

That wasn’t what interested him, though. He was more observant of his best friend who is a shoe in for a promotion as the head of their new applied science division.

Felicity Smoak.

Even just her name brings a smile to his face. They met when she first started working at his family’s company almost five years ago. Back then he was still the selfish, spoiled playboy who thought he could get away with anything by throwing money at it. She was the no-nonsense genius who didn’t take his bullshit at all.

It started when he had a virus on his laptop due to some very…ahem … salacious websites. He was pointed at her direction to fix it and Felicity simply rolled her eyes, fixed the virus problem in a span of a minute and scolded him about protection for his computer. From then on, he was simply captivated by her.

He went back to her again with various other issues, most of which he caused just as an excuse to see her. When she caught on to what he was doing, she scolded him again for harming innocent pieces of very expensive tech. After learning that he simply wanted to spend time with her, she relented and agreed to having lunch with him. They’ve been friends ever since.

Best friends in fact. And that was why he had been attentive towards her that night of the party.

Then there was the matter of Ray freaking Palmer. The guy just couldn’t take a hint. Ever since their company partnered up with his for a project, one that Felicity had taken part in, he hasn’t been able to stop harassing her.

Maybe harassing was too aggressive of a word, but how else would you describe a guy who kept following his best friend around. It was borderline stalking. Felicity thought he was harmless, but he can see differently.

Oliver’s a guy after all, and his best friend is a very good looking woman. He knows for a fact that Palmer isn’t thinking platonic thoughts about her at all. That’s why when he saw the two of them alone in the gardens, he didn’t hesitate to head out there.

And when he heard Palmer asking his best girl out, well… he spoke before he could even think.

_“Felicity.”_

_“Oliver!”_

_“Oh, hey Oliver. Felicity and I were actually –"_

_“Not now, Palmer. Felicity I have to talk to you.”_

_“What’s going on, Oliver?”_

_“Can’t this wait? I was actually gonna ask Felicity-"_

_“Felicity I’m in love with you.”_

In hindsight, maybe that hadn’t been the best thing to say, especially given how blindsided Felicity had looked when he blurted it out. But how else was he gonna shake Palmer away?

Sure, the guy may be a sweet talker, but it’s not like Felicity wanted to go out with him. She even said so herself when Palmer first made his feelings for her known. He was just being a good friend by saving her from that situation.

When he explained to her, after Palmer finally left them, that it had been a ruse to get rid of him, she understood. It was awkward for a bit, but it didn’t last. They’re Oliver and Felicity, their friendship is a mortal lock.

So why did it feel like everything changed after that? And not for the better?

He noticed something was off the day after the party. When he went down the 17 floors to Felicity’s office so they can do their usual lunch she declined, saying she needed to do some final paperwork that will lock in her promotion.

Oliver thought it was ridiculous because it’s very well known in the company that she’s one of the best workers there. Heck, she’s probably the best employee they have at Queen Consolidated. Even his father thinks so and it takes a lot to get Robert Queen’s approval. He still hasn’t had that and he’s his son.

And then she brushed him off again after work. It’s not like it’s a standing date or anything, but they always went home together at the end of the day. They’d either go to her place or back to his to eat. Sometimes they even go out to get dinner with their other friends. On some occasion they go to his parent’s place when he has those family obligations. Either way they’re always together.

That day, Felicity had already gone home before him which was odd. When he called to ask her what was up, she said she wasn’t feeling well. When he tried to go see her, concern bubbling inside, she declined. Despite the nagging feeling he had, he let it go, not wanting to push her.

But the same thing happened the next day. And the next day. And the next. Now it’s been a week and he’s barely seen Felicity at all. It’s frustrating as hell. Oliver didn’t realize just how much of his day consisted of her until he had to live without her. He didn’t like it at all.

It’s Monday now. Oliver’s at his office typing up a memo for his upcoming meeting but his mind couldn’t concentrate. All he could think about is Felicity. He had gone through the weekend without seeing her, which is a rarity. Their lives are pretty much interwoven with each other. The fact that she managed to avoid him during the weekend is a miracle.

And she is avoiding him, he realized that four days ago. The question is why.

He had just gone down to her office a few minutes ago for lunch. Surely she’d be out of excuses by now as to why she can’t join him. And yet he was met with an empty office. According to her assistant, Curtis, she was in a meeting with his dad and Walter. He remembered his dad mentioned something about Felicity during their executive meeting early, but he had been too preoccupied in his own thoughts to pay attention.

Now he’s just irritated that he missed another chance to see Felicity.

“Whoa, what did that computer ever do to you?”

Oliver lifts his head at the voice and saw his friend, John Diggle, enter his office.

“Dig.” He relaxes a little. He stands up from his desk and gives him a hug. “Nice to see you, man. What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to come see if you and Felicity wanted to go to go out for lunch, but I see I caught you at a bad time.”

“What?” he glances around before realizing his friend is referring to his aggressive typing earlier. “Oh that? It’s nothing, just work stuff.”

“You sure? That didn’t look nothing.”

“No it’s just...” Oliver shakes his head. “I’m just… not in a good mood today.”

“What’s going on man? Everything okay?”

“I honestly don’t know.” He says with a long sigh.

Dig directs him to sit on the couch in the office, which Oliver happily obliges. When he sits down he sags on the sofa and Dig can see just how exhausted his friend is.

“Talk to me, Oliver.” he says. “What’s the problem?”

“That’s the thing, I don’t know. I don’t know what’s going on anymore.”

“What are you talking about? And where’s Felicity? It’s lunchtime isn’t it? aren’t you two always attached at the hip on your free time?”

“That’s what I don’t know, man. I’ve been trying to figure it out all week.”

“What does that mean? Is something wrong with Felicity?”

“I. Don’t. Know!” Oliver practically yells in frustration.

“Okay, whoa. Let’s cool down a bit. Why don’t you tell me what’s happening here?”

“Felicity’s been avoiding me. I haven’t seen her in over a week, Dig. A week!”

Diggle lets out a whistle. “That long?”

He, more than anyone knows just how deep their friendship is. The longest the two had been apart was three days and that was during the early stages of their friendship. Even back then, Oliver had become sourly and the only time he became his old, cheerful self was when he reunited with Felicity.

“What happened? Why is she avoiding you?”

“That’s what I don’t know. Every time I try to see her she’s always busy or finds an excuse to not see me. Whenever I pass by her in the halls she walks away from me or she only ever wants to talk about work. I’ve tried to ask what happened and why but she just…won’t talk to me.”

It’s clear by the way Oliver is rubbing his face in exhaustion that Felicity brushing him off is affecting him heavily. In the history of their friendship, they’ve never gone long without talking. Not even when they fought with each other. This is a new territory for them and Oliver clearly didn’t know how to handle it.

“Everything was fine.” He continues. “And then that stupid party and Palmer happened.”

“Palmer? Ray Palmer? That guy’s still trying to get at Felicity?”

“Yeah that annoying prick.” He grumbles. “He tried to ask her out again at the party last weekend so I went to intervene.”

“Intervene how?”

“Well I…” Oliver pauses. This time he thought back to what he did to intervene Palmer from asking out Felicity and he practically blushes. “I just…”

“You what? Come on, spit it out Oliver.”

He sighs. “I told her that I was in love with her in front of Palmer.”

“You what?”

“It wasn’t real!” he immediately assures. “I just said that to get Palmer off her back and it worked! He walked away!”

“You what?” Dig repeats, this time the words slowly sinking in. “Oh Oliver, tell me you didn’t.”

“What? I told you it worked! And I explained to Felicity and she understood!”

Diggle shakes his head. “Man…you really are the dumbest person I’ve ever known.”

Oliver is baffled at the statement. “What are you talking about?”

“No wonder Felicity’s avoiding you.”

“Okay, what are you talking about?” Oliver repeats in a much more demanding tone.

“Oliver, man, do you ever think how Felicity might have been affected when you said you were in love with her?”

“It wasn’t like that, Dig. Felicity knew I said that to save her.”

“Did she know you were gonna do that beforehand?”

“No…” he pauses. “But I explained that to her. I told her after that it was just a ruse.”

“How long?”

“What?”

“How long did you wait to tell her that it was a lie? As a matter fact how _did_ you tell her you were in love with her? Did you tell her that you’ve always been in love with her and you couldn’t keep it in anymore? Did you tell her that you wanted to be with her? Did you tell her all the things a woman has ever wanted to hear?”

“I don’t understand why this matters, Dig?”

“It matters because that was a seriously fucked up thing you did to her.”

“What? What do you mean? I didn’t do anything to her!”

Diggle shakes his head in disappointment. “Oliver, man, your my best friend but you really are an idiot. How could you do this?”

“I seriously have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Oliver… Felicity’s in love with you.”

Oliver pauses and looks at him with wide eyes. “What?”

“That girl has been in love with you for god knows how long and the fact that you played her like that…” he trails off, shaking his head again.

“But I didn’t…” he feels numb. Could this be true?

“You told her you were in love with her, and I bet for a split moment she believed you. But then you took it back. Just thinking how she must have felt when you did that…” he sighs. “No wonder she’s been avoiding you. I would too if I was in her place.”

“But that’s not… I…” his whole world shook.

Did Felicity really love him?

Oliver thought back to that night. He remembers the uncontrollable desire he felt to get Felicity far away from Palmer as fast as possible when he saw them outside in the gardens alone. Then when he heard what Palmer had been saying…

_“You know, the project’s almost coming to an end. Maybe now you’ll finally get that coffee with me.”_

_“Oh I don’t know, really.” She looks away from him, pushing back a strand of hair behind her ear._

_That was it. There was no way he was gonna let this fool go out with his Felicity._

_“Felicity!” he bellows, attracting their attention._

_“Oliver!” she said in surprise._

_“Oh hey, Oliver.” Palmer said in his chipper tone. “Felicity and I were actually-“_

_“Not now Palmer.” He said with growl, his eyes never leaving his best friend. “Felicity I have to talk to you.” he was hoping to fake an emergency and take her away from him, but Palmer was being extra persistent that night._

_“What’s going on, Oliver?” she asks, looking at him with concern._

_“Can’t this wait?” Palmer said, looking antsy. “I was actually gonna ask felicity-“_

_The next words left his mouth before he could even think. “Felicity I’m in love with you.”_

_There was a long silence that follows. Everyone seemed to have frozen in place._

_Felicity looks up at him, her eyes wide with disbelief, lips parted in shock. Oliver couldn’t help but admire her in that moment. She looks so beautiful, she was practically glowing underneath the moonlight._

_It didn’t even register to him what he said. In that moment, everything that mattered is Felicity and protecting her. Especially from idiots like Palmer._

_“Felicity I love you.” he continues, keeping his eyes on her. The words kept flowing out of his mouth like it was the most natural thing in the world. “I’ve always loved. I want to spend my life with you.”_

_Her eyes starts to shine with unshed tears. A small smile starts to form on her lips._

_“Oliver…” she said in a whisper._

_In that moment, the two stood still, staring into each other. It’s as if everything else around them ceased to exist. Including Palmer._

_“Well I uh… I guess I’ll be going then.” Palmer said in resignation. He took one last look at Felicity before walking away without saying anything else._

_It took another moment before Felicity’s lips grew into a full fledged smile._

_“Oliver I –”_

_“Finally.” Oliver said with a relieved sigh. “I thought he’d never leave.”_

_“What?”_

_“That guys’ been hanging all over you, he just couldn’t take a hint.”_

_“Oliver I don’t-“_

_“If I had known that’s all it took for him to take a hint I’d have done that a long time ago.” He gave her one of his charming smiles and it was in that moment realization dawned on Felicity._

_“That was… you…”_

_“I know that was a bit awkward and weird, but I had to get him to leave somehow, you know?”_

_“Oh.” Felicity pursed her lips. She looked away, wiping a tear that fell from her eyes._

_“Felicity, hey, you okay?” of course he saw her wiping that tears away. He notices everything about his best friend._

_“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine.” She turns her back to him, furiously wiping away more tears. “Um…thank you, for uh…doing that…I guess.”_

_“Yeah, of course. Anything for you.”_

_She nodded and looks at him again, as though searching his face._

_“Everything okay now?” he asks after a moment. “I didn’t make things weird, did iI I swear I just said that to get Palmer off your ass. I didn’t really mean it. I mean, I do love you, you’re my best friend, Felicity.”_

_“Yeah.” She says as she releases a long breath. “Best friend. Thank you, Oliver. I um…you should get back in there.”_

_“We’ll go back in together.”_

_“No I uh…I’m gonna stay out here for a while.”_

_“You sure?”_

_“Yeah I just need some air.”_

_“Okay.”_

That was the last time he had a real conversation with Felicity. He walked away from her feeling like something had just changed with their friendship, but not in a good way. If only he had known.

Now thinking back on it, knowing what Dig has just told him, he can see it with clarity. Felicity had been hurt. He had hurt her.

“Oh my god.” He says in a whisper, dread filling his very core.

“I’m so disappointed in you, Oliver.” Dig shakes his head. “You played with Felicity’s feelings like that. Did you even stop to think how she would have taken to you saying you loved her like that and then take it back?”

“But I didn’t mean it that way!”

“You may not have intended to hurt her, but you did man. You really did. You know how much something like that affects her. Especially after what happened with her father and that prick ex-boyfriend of hers from college.”

Oliver felt sick just the thought that Dig compared him to those two. He knows how those men had hurt Felicity and left a giant gaping hole in her heart. He vowed to never be like them; he would do everything he can to make sure to never hurt his best friend like that.

And yet he had.

Did Felicity really love him?

Everything in Oliver’s world just turned upside down at that revelation. Now he thought back to when he blurted out those words.

She looked so beautiful that night. The expression on her face, both in shock and a hint of hope, made her look completely breathtaking. Everything about her just glowed and it wasn’t because of the moon hitting the shimmer on her gold dress. It’s because of her. The look on her face was completely ethereal.

He couldn’t look away from her. Even though the reason he was out there was to get rid of Palmer, he couldn’t even care that he was there. He was completely mesmerized by her that night.

Now thinking back on it, in that moment after he told her he was in love with her, Felicity must have believed him. If she truly did love him like Dig claimed she did, she must have thought he felt the same way about her. She must have been so delighted.

But then he took it back. Oh god, he took it back.

It all makes sense now.

He was too preoccupied to really register, but he noted how that glow around her just vanished after he told her it was a ruse to get rid of Palmer. He didn’t quite understand it at the time, but now he did.

Oh god, he is an idiot. More than that, he’s a fucking asshole.

He took that light inside of her and completely washed it away.

How could he be such a jerk?

“I have to… I need to see Felicity.” Oliver mumbles, standing up from the couch and leaving his office.

He barely even registered Dig responding to him. He didn’t care, all he cares about is getting to Felicity and explain to her…

Well he didn’t know what to explain to her. He just needed to see her and talk to her and hope that there’s still something left of their friendship. Just the thought that she would be completely done with him, just because he played her feelings like that; it made him physically sick.

He really is just as bad as her father and that idiot Cooper. Oh god, the thought that he had hurt her as much as those men had hurt her emotionally made him want to die. He had promised to himself long ago he would never hurt her that way, and yet he did it anyway.

He had to make things right with her.

Oliver felt numb as he moved on autopilot. He had made his way to the elevator only to be met by his father and Walter stepping out of it.

“Oliver my boy. There you are.” Robert greets with a smile. “Where have you been? I’d thought we would see you before we had the meeting with Ms. Smoak.”

“What? Felicity?” that was the only thing that registered in his head. He looks at his father in a complete daze, his mind only on one thing, on one person.

“Yes, remember we were going to make the offer to Ms. Smoak today?” he continues, not noticing the distant look on his son’s face. “Honestly, I thought you’d have more objections to it. I fully expected to see you before the meeting to make a different case, or just stop it all together. I didn’t even want to give her the offer because I knew how your feelings on the matter would be. But when you didn’t object, I offered it to Ms. Smoak anyway and she seemed to really be interested in it.”

“Wait, what?” this time, the words start to process in Oliver’s head. He still didn’t understand, but he knew it had something to do with Felicity. “Wat offer? About the promotion? Why wouldn’t I want that for her?”

“Because, son, one of them is for the lab in Gotham City.”

“What?” for the second time in a span of minutes, Oliver’s world turned upside-down.

“Now as much as I would love for Ms. Smoak to be in charge of the lab here, I also know she’d do wonders for the new lab offices in Gotham.” Robert continues with pride in his voice. “Honestly our company would be in such better hands if there are more people like her.”

“Although we’re just lucky we have Ms. Smoak on our side.” Walter adds, sharing an amused smile with Robert. “She truly is a blessing.”

“Oh yes, agreed.”

“Wait… Felicity’s going to Gotham?” that churning feeling in the pit of Oliver’s stomach just became worse.

“We’re not sure yet.” Walter says. “We told her we need a decision by the end of the week although she seemed to be really interested in the offer to lead he Gotham lab.”

“I have to go.” Oliver barely let his father and his business partner get a word in before darting into the elevator.

Felicity's leaving. She’s leaving the city, she’s leaving their friends… she’s leaving _him_. And it’s all his fault.

It was pure torture going through the past week without her, how could he even cope with her moving all the way across the country. He can’t. He knew he wouldn’t survive.

Why did he have to be such a moron and say that to her? Why did he have to hurt her that way?

He didn’t even know what possessed him to say that. He literally could have said anything else to drive Palmer away without also driving his best friend away and yet he chose that. All he remembers from that night is the pure possessive rage he felt when he saw them alone in the gardens.

He had witnessed Palmer flirt with his girl for the better part of the past three months as they worked on the project and that was irritating enough. But then there were times when Felicity welcomed the flirting, even flirted back with him and in those times all he saw was red.

He had confronted Felicity once, asking why she flirted back and if she felt the same way towards him. She had assured him she didn’t and that she was just being polite. It was harmless flirting, she had said. He didn’t think much of it at the time, but he realized he shouldn’t have worried because she really didn’t feel that way about because she already had feelings for someone else. For him.

And then he completely ruined it.

Why did he say he was in love with her? The words had just came out of him. It was the most natural thing in the world to say. Looking in her eyes as he professed his feelings, even though at that time it was just a ploy to get rid of Palmer, it had felt freeing.

What did that mean?

Oliver thought about the past five years. His friendship with Felicity has been the best thing that ever happened in his life. She helped him see the kind of man he can be. It didn’t feel like he was pressured at all into growing up and be responsible. Not the way his parents or his ex girlfriend did all his life. With Felicity it was different. She supported him no matter what. He truly felt that.

She’s his anchor and now there’s a possibility that she’s going to leave him. He couldn’t physically breath at the thought.

He needs Felicity in his life. She’s his best friend. She’s the woman he loves.

And then something clicks in his head. He loves her.

He truly, deeply loves her.

It all makes sense now. He’s in love with Felicity.

The elevator dinged indicating he had reached her floor. He exited and strode in the office with a whole new purpose. He’s in love with his best friend and he’d be damned if he let her go without a fight.

Oliver strode into her office, ignoring Curtis who tried to protest his approach, and saw that Felicity was seated at her desk.

“You can’t leave.” he immediately announces, startling her.

“Oliver.” she greets in a polite manner. “What are you doing here?”

“You can’t go to Gotham.”

A thin line forms on her lips and she looks away. “It’s really not up to you what I decide.” She says curtly. “It is completely in my right to choose what’s best for me and my career.”

“But you have a career here. This is where your life is, where your friends are. You can’t leave, Felicity. I love you!”

She snaps her head towards his direction and gave him a glare. Oliver almost backs away at the intensity of her glare.

“I’m really not in the mood for your practical jokes right now, Oliver.”

“I’m not…” he stammers a bit, not used to seeing such fervent hatred look on her face directed at him. “It’s not a joke, Felicity. I love you, I’m in love with you.”

She stares at him for a moment, her face still fuming, before turning her head back to her computer and starts to furiously type.

“Felicity please talk to me.”

“I have nothing to say to you.”

“But I love you!”

A bitter laugh escapes her lips. “You don’t love me, Oliver. You’re just scared that I’m leaving you. Well guess what, it’s not up to you to decide what I do with my life. It’s my life, my choices. And right now, the thought of being away from here sounds more and more good to me.”

“Felicity please!” he pleads, moving closer to her desk. “You can’t leave me! I know I screwed up last weekend, I see that now. I shouldn’t have done that.”

“No, you shouldn’t have.”

“But I wasn’t thinking-“

“And that’s the problem.” She cut him off with a snap, looking at him with another glare. “You weren’t thinking, you never do. All you think about is yourself. You never once stop to think about how your actions affect other people unless it affects you directly. Well guess what, Oliver, maybe I think what’s best for me is to be away from you.”

“No.” he whispers. “No you can’t… Felicity you can’t do this. Please.”

She pauses, looking at him with pursed lips. “I’m sorry.” She says in a small, dismissive tone before turning her attention back to the computer.

Oliver shakes his head, feeling his entire world crumbling. His mind is already coming up with scenarios of what his life would be like without Felicity; they weren’t good. Whenever he thinks of his future without her, all he can think about is darkness. Nothing in his life mattered without her.

“This can’t be it.” he pleads, looking at her with a pained expression. She didn’t respond, didn’t even look at him. He can tell that she wants to, just by the way that she’s clenching her hands in between typing. But she’s also resilient enough not to give in. She’s always been the strong one between the two of them.

“Please, Felicity.” He whispers, tears starting to stream down his face. “I can’t lose you.”

That broke Felicity of her resolve. She closes her eyes tightly as the tears start to fall from her face too. She inhaled deeply, trying to contain herself from sobbing. When she opens her eyes, she sees Oliver with the most broken expression on his face. It was enough to crush her heart.

“Please tell me how I can make this better.” He whispers.

“It’s not that easy Oliver.” she responds, her voice croaking. “You hurt me.”

A pang of pain washes through him when she said that. He has never hated himself more than he did now. “I know and I’m so, so sorry. You have no idea how sorry I am. I told myself I would never hurt you, especially not the way your father and Cooper hurt.”

“It wasn’t that Oliver. I just don’t understand is why you said that, specifically? I mean I get that you were trying to drive Ray away, which I could have done myself, by the way. But why did you have to say _that_?”

“I honestly don’t know.” he says with a shrug. “I just saw you out there with him… and then I heard him trying to ask you out and I just… it just came out. I don’t know why I said that but now… thinking back on it, it makes sense.”

“Because you love me too.” She finishes in a monotone voice.

“Yes.” He says eagerly. “Felicity I love you. I do, I love you. I know that now!”

“I’m sorry, I just don’t believe you.”

“What… but I…”

“What did you expect was gonna happen, Oliver? That all of this is gonna go away just because you suddenly fell in love with me?”

“I didn’t suddenly fell in lo-“

“Bullshit!” she hissed, immediately shutting him up. “I have been in love with you for five years, Oliver. I’ve been in love with you since the moment you barged into my office with your laptop claiming your sister crashed it downloading songs when we both know you contracted a virus from the porn site you frequently visit. So forgive me if I don’t believe that you suddenly started to fall in love with me too.”

He was stunned into silence. His heart beat so fast that he can practically hear it. Had she really felt this way all along? How had he not known this? Is he really that dense?

“I…” he starts to say as his mind processed the newfound information. “I didn’t know.”

There was a beat of silence between them. Felicity looks at him with a hardened expression while Oliver just looks hopeless. He truly didn’t know.

She shakes her head in dismissal. “It doesn’t matter.” She says. “It’s not like I ever told you or anything. That’s my own feelings I have to deal with.”

“You don’t have to deal with anything, Felicity. I love you too.”

“No, you think you love me.”

“What do you mean? Of course I do!”

“Let’s be real here, Oliver, would you feel the same way if I wasn’t leaving for Gotham?”

He was silent contemplating her question. Would he have?

Oliver knew, to his core, that he’s in love with Felicity. He probably always has. Yes, the fear of her moving sped up his this realization, but now having this revelation made him open his eyes. His only regret is taking so long to realize it.

But he also understands Felicity’s reluctance. The timing of it isn’t ideal, and that’s his own stupidity really. He realizes now how he’s so caught up in his own feelings that he never took time to really pay attention to hers.

He knows he can’t expect her to drop everything just because of his own realization. This isn’t about him. this is about her and what she needs. He gets that now. He also knows that he needs to show her just how much she means to him.

“I know you don’t believe me, but I really do love you Felicity.” He says honestly. “I’m sorry it took me this long to realize it.”

Felicity let out a long, exasperated sigh. “You can’t just say these words and expect me to change my mind, Oliver.”

“I’m not, I just wanted you to know. No matter what happens, I will always love you.” he says. “I understand it’s gonna take a while for you to trust me again after what I did, but I want you to know that I will do everything I can to earn back that trust.”

“And how are you gonna do that?”

“By letting you know everyday just how much you mean to me.” he declares. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to go speak to my father.”

Felicity furrows her brows in confusion. “Why?”

“To see what kind of positions I can take up in the Gotham branch.”

“What?”

“I get that taking the position is a good offer, so if you really are serious about it then I’m gonna go see if can transfer myself there too.” He says with a smile. “Felicity, I can’t live without you. even if you hate me, I need you around. Living this past week without you has been literal hell, I can’t do that for the rest of my life. And I know you don’t like me right now, but like I told you, I will prove to you just how much you mean to me.”

Felicity stares at him in disbelief, her mouth agape.

“Besides, how else would I be able to grovel if you’re all the way on the other side of the country? The only possible solution is for me to move with you.” the idea formulated in his head so quickly and he’s already liking the sound of it. Really the idea of not being away from Felicity is more than enough to make him happy.

“So if you’ll excuse me, I need to go talk to my dad about moving to Gotham as well.”

Feeling a sense of hope bloom after the gloomy week he had, Oliver turned and started to head for the door. Just as he was reaching for the knob, Felicity stops him.

“Oliver wait.”

He pauses, turning to look back at her.

“I’m not moving to Gotham.”

The statement genuinely surprises him. He had already been set on the fact that Felicity wanted to move to Gotham and he’d follow as well.

“But I thought you…”

“It’s a tempting offer, yes, but I was more clouded by what happened last weekend and my feelings towards you.”

“Oh.” He figured that had something to do with it.

Felicity sighs and stood up from her desk. “Your dad gave me two options, lead the applied science division here or the one in Gotham. I’d be doing the same thing either way, same kind of promotion. The only difference is they’re literally starting from the ground up over there. There'll be more that i'd have to do over there to get it running. The one here is already established.”

“Well… it’s still a good offer.”

“It is.” She nods in agreement as she moves closer to him. “But it would be pointless for me to uproot my life to a place that i’ve never been before and where I don’t know anyone.”

“You’d know me.” he offers.

“Okay.” She snorts a bit. “Are you really gonna uproot your life to a place where you don’t know anyone, no friends or family, just for me?”

“Yes.” He says without hesitation. “I’d follow you anywhere, Felicity.”

That stuns her to silence. It may sound like a line, but she knows Oliver and she especially knows him when he lies. He isn’t lying this time. He’s truly honest in that statement.

“I wasn’t kidding when I said this past week was hell.” He continues. “If there’s one thing I know it’s that living a life without you is a life that isn’t worth living. So if you decide to move to Gotham or Metropolis or hell, if you move all the way to China then I’d follow you. Even if you don’t want me to, I’d still do it because Felicity, I mean it when I said I love you. You’re my best friend, the best part of me, and I know, deep in my heart that I’m in love with you too.”

She took in a sharp breath at the pure conviction in his voice. He truly does mean it. As much as she wants to tell herself to be logical, she can feel it too, deep in her heart, that he feels the same way. That what he’s saying is the honest truth.

“Okay.” Is all she can muster.

“Okay?” he repeats in confusion.

“I believe you.”

“You do?”

“Yes.”

Oliver lets out a sigh of relief, a joyous smile forms on his lips. He didn’t know what that meant, but it must be good. Everything in his body vibrated with happiness.

He loves Felicity. And she loves him back.

“But that still doesn’t mean I forgive you for that stunt you pulled last week at the party.”

“Of course.” He says, immediately making his face somber.

“And I still expect you to grovel.”

“I will forever be groveling.”

“Good.” She nods.

Oliver couldn’t stop the smile that blooms on his face and neither could Felicity. The two stare at each other for a moment, an energy of giddiness pass between them.

“So uh….” Oliver starts, clearing his throat. “What do we do now?”

Felicity shrugs. “I’m kind of hungry.”

“Me too.”

“Big Belly Burger?”

“Yes!” he immediately agrees.

Felicity smiles at him. She moves over to her desk to pick up her purse before turning back to him. He offers his hand and she only hesitated for a second before interlacing her fingers through his.

Things have changed between them. Everything’s new now with both of their feelings out in the open. But Oliver isn’t worried about it. In fact, for the first time in a very long time, everything finally feels like they’re moving in the right direction.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this. Kudos and comments are always welcome!
> 
> If you want to say hi, or give me a prompt, come to my tumblr: [bokayjunkie](http://bokayjunkie.tumblr.com)


End file.
